User blog:Countjoe1/Monster Hunter Art Competition! ROUND 1!
OK then, let's start this with a bang, PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO READ THE RULES AND VOTING SYSTEM CAREFULLY! Rules: *No harsh words between the artists. *Sign your name in the top right of every pic as proof that it is your own work. *Don't be biased when voting, in other words; Vote for what pic you like, NOT FOR WHO YOU LIKE! *No NSFW pics, though I don't mind the odd bit of gore. *You must be signed in to vote, otherwise your vote will not be counted. Next order of business: The voting system: *Artists and others are allowed to vote. *When voting you must write in the comments section, use the following as a template: artist pic name -5 points fav artist pic name-4 points fav artist pic name-3 points fav artist pic name-2 points fav artist pic name-1 point *Everyone else gets no points. Round 1: Flagship Rathalos, Kushala Daora, Tigrex, Nargacuga, Lagiacrus, Jinouga. What do they all have in common? They are all flagship monsters, they are the monsters you look forward to the most, the monsters at the end of the trailer that really wows you, making you want the game even more. The first challenge is to create a new flagship monster, it can be whatever you like, but here are some guidelines that must be followed: *No godmods! I know you will want to aim for epic, but within reason people! *I want no more than 100 words describing its ecological niche and why it should be a flagship monster. *This test is designed to allow you to stay in your comfort zones, but challenges your creativity, as you must aim to make this monster take a seat right next to the Rathalos and Jinouga. *When you upload it, put it in your own blog and then tell me that it is up, I will then get the picture and place it on this blog, along with your name and the description. *Don't worry, this is just to see what your made of, it'll get easier. I would never ask of you anything I couldnt do myself, I personally would choose my Netsuga "The combustion fanged wyvern" to feature as a flagship monster. Good luck, I want the deadline to be this SUNDAY!!!! 15th of May. COMMENT IF YOU ACCEPT THIS CHALLENGE! FOR IF YOU DO, THEN YOU MUST BE PREPARED TO CONTINUE THIS UNTIL WE HAVE A WINNER! ---- TIME TO VOTE PEOPLE!!!! Now I did plan for everyones picture and description to be set up on this page, but whilst I was half way through setting it up, my computer decided to be incredibly helpful.....and shut down the internet explorer for me. Didn't even explain why, or say sorry or anything. So I have been forced to write the links down instead. *Visit the blogs, read the description thuroughly and observe the pictures down to the smallest detail. The return here and vote, REMEMBER: Use the template above to vote. *You may comment as to why you chose one over the other if you wish, but lets keep this friendly! *When voting, please ask yourself the question "Could this thing be the face of the next Monster Hunter game?" *And no, you cannot vote for yourself. *If for any reason the links don't work, just look through the comments, all the participants posted their links on there. Here are the Entry's: *Sonoel: http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sonoel/Art_competition_Entry-_Shokisdore *Ghost-Ludachris: http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ghost-ludachris/shortened *Fade to Silence: User blog:Fade to silence/Arashiryu - Monster Hunter Art competition, round 1 *Jesse: http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:The_Beginning_of_The_End_Entertainment/Apalala *Alex828x: http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Alex828x/Supido-kyo_monster_art_round_1 *Kaiserlos: http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:KaiserLos/MH_Art_Competition_Entry1 *HypnoHunter1220: http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:HypnoHunter1220/MH_Art_Competition_Monster *Corran18: http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Corran18/MH_Art_competiton *Raptohunter6: http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raptorhunter6/Natalgiacrus *PurplelsGood: http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:PurpleIsGood/MH_Art_Competition_Submissions GreatHunter you are out of time, I'm sorry to say that despite however much effort you put in, its too late. Your out. Category:Blog posts